The Savior Sisters
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: Amy and Sammy ("Samey") have been arguing almost endlessly ever since their time on Pahkitew Island. It seems that the two may never get along with each other. But when their parents and sister go missing, they might not have a choice. As Amy tries to get ownership of the house, Sammy tries to find the truth about Chris. Can the two sisters put their differences behind them?
1. Another Night,Another Fight

Author's Notes;

-This is the last of my original tales from DeviantArt. This was actually the first DeviantArt story I ever made. I honestly don't think it's anywhere near as good as my other stories, but I'm gonna publish it anyway, because why not? Hope you enjoy, nonetheless.

It was another normal day in the Andrews residence. The house was made of very thick walls, so no one ever heard what happened inside almost every night. The neighbors usually think that nothing goes on in that quiet house. But that house was actually very noisy. And why is this? This is because two sisters, Amy and Sammy, were fighting almost constantly throughout the day. Amy Lily Andrews VS Sammy Daisy Andrews, the battle of the twin sisters. Their older sister, Blaineley, did not like hearing this at all.

"Will you two brats stop the ruckus? I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled at them from the top of the stairs.

Sammy, the younger one, loosened her grip on her sister's wrist and looked at the clock. The red letters flashed 11:40 pm.

"Oh dear. Is it really that late?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, it is! Listen to me, I have an interview at 8:00 next morning. I'll need to be up no later than 6:15 for my morning routine,and if you don't quiet down, I'll tell Mom and Dad about this mess!" Blaineley scolded.

"I'm surprised Mom and Dad aren't back by now." yawned Amy. "We probably should get some shut eye."

Amy walked upstairs to her and Sammy's room, but Sammy, who couldn't stand her sister at all, simply took her sheet, blanket, and pillow and turned the living room couch into her bed.

_I hate Am-Meany... _Sammy thought to herself as she fell asleep. _She is the worst, why is she so cruel, bossy and malevolent... She is the worst..._

She continued mentally ranting until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Amy's room, she looked at Sammy's clean and empty bed.

She stared at the ceiling and thought, _Samey is the worst younger sister ever. Thanks to Jasmine, she never listens to me anymore. She never will be as good as me, so why does she even bother to fight against me? She's just a clone, a mistake..._

She did this all night until she fell asleep. Those two hated each other more than anyone else on the planet. The sisters were against each other and could never work together to save their lives. But little did they know, they would have to work together to save three other people dear to both of them.


	2. The Kidnapping

Author's Notes:

-Thanks for the reviews guys!

-Guest named Omega Leonidas, I gave Amy and Sammy a fanon older sister. Blaineley is their older sister for the purposes of this fanfic, but not true in canon. Hope that makes sense.

Now, then, let's continue!

Amy woke up the next morning, shaken. Because someone was shaking her hard to wake her up.

"Amy, Amy!" the voice said. "Wake up!"

Amy quickly got up and saw the voice belonged to her sister. "Why are you waking me up this early?" she asked complaining. "It's 4:40!"

"Mom and Dad are gone! They've been kidnapped!" Sammy said trembling with fear. "Blaineley too!"

"What? That's impossible!"Amy claimed.

"It's true! She saw it herself?" said a voice.

Three policemen and a policewoman walked into Amy's room.

"Ok, which one of you called us and said your parents and sister were kidnapped?" asked the policewoman.

"That would be me ma'm. I'm Sammy, the nicer twin." Sammy answered.

"What happened to them?" asked the 1st policeman.

Sammy recounted her story to the officers. She was stirring in her sleep. First she heard mumbling (in Blaineley's voice), then heard a scream coming from her parent's bedroom. Sammy raced up there, but the time she got up there, it was too late. Her parents were gone.

Sammy said, "The only clue I have of the abductor, were these."

She held a pair of glasses in her hands. The circles were very big and the black lenses were lightweight. Amy looked at them.

"Wait a second..." she said. "Don't these belong to Scarlett? That contestant from Total Drama who knew you pretended to be me?"

Sammy looked at the glasses a little closer.

"You're right! These are hers. But why would she kidnap our family?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe she's working with Chris and he ordered her to do this." Amy proposed.

"Fat chance. Didn't you see the episode _"Scarlett Fever"_? Scarlett is pure evil! She blackmailed Chris into giving her million. Why on Earth would she work with him?" Sammy exclaimed.

"I still say Scarlett is consorting with Chris." Amy said in a sharp tone.

"You are completely ignoring..." Sammy started to say.

"Enough!" exclaimed the 3rd police officer. Both sisters stopped arguing at once. "I don't know who Chris and Scarlett are, but we'll do a search on them. In the mean time, uh, what's your name?" He pointed to the older one.

"It's Amy, the older and better twin. Why do you ask?" Amy answered.

"Well, Amy, the older and "better twin", I would suggest that you get a job. Your the older twin. If they don't return in 30 days, this household will be considered yours, and you will have to pay for it." answered the 2nd officer.

"What? Her, run this household?!" Sammy exclaimed.

She did not like the idea of Amy being in charge of the household. That would mean Amy could boss her around, and she would HAVE to listen and obey her commands.

_Not again..._ she thought...

Before she knew it, the police officers left, and so did Sammy. She went to the basement where she could process what she just learned. Amy looked at herself in the mirror.

"Me? In charge? That means Samey would have to take my orders, or be kicked out..." Amy smiled wickedly to herself. "I like this plan..."

As much as she liked the idea of bossing Samey when she gained ownership of the household, she wondered, _Leaving them behind to control my sister... Is that really right? _


	3. Hard At or To Work

Sammy was upset after her parents and sister were kidnapped. Amy had already taken charge of the house like she owned it, but she didn't... At least, not yet. Amy decided to look for a job. She knew CPR and believed she could do a babysitting business. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Amy said. She opened the door, and found a man, a woman, and two kids. One with red hair, no younger than four, and a baby in the mother's arms.

"Are you Amy Andrews?" the man asked.

"Yes, that would be me." the young girl answered.

"You're a babysitter, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Amy said, trying to conceal the fact she felt irritated. "What of it?"

"I'm Claire Williams, and this is my husband Eric. Could you care for our children while we're out? We need a babysitter." the woman explained.

"Of course, I'll take care of them. I'd be glad to."Amy responded.

She thought the babysitting business was going to work very well for her.

Meanwhile, Sammy was at her grandparents house. They were out doing grocery shopping and other stuff. She had the house to herself. She looked at Scarlett's glasses again, and noticed something. There was no trace of her DNA on these at all. No eyelashes, no hair strands, no tears, or even sweat. They looked brand-new. This baffled Sammy. Suddenly, a paper airplane flew through the window and into Sammy's hands. She picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"_'If you want to find answers to where your parents have gone, meet us nearby Helen's Hair Salon tomorrow at 16:45.'_" Sammy said reading the note aloud. "16:45... 16:45... That would be at 4:45 pm. But why would they use military time, or not even tell me who it's from?"

Sammy was more confused than ever, but if she wanted answers, she needed to meet the strangers nearby the salon. She vowed to save them no matter what. Even if it should cost her life, Sammy was willing to save her family. But then why was she getting a bad feeling about it?


	4. True Reflections

Amy was having a very difficult time keeping even two kids happy and out of trouble. The four year old child, Carson, was always complaining for some reason. And the young baby girl, Claire Junior, was always crying no matter what Amy did or didn't do. Amy fed her, gave her a bath, everything. Nothing had worked... She was exhausted to the bone. When the parents came back, they didn't pay her very much.

"Only $50 dollars?" Amy asked. "Aren't babysitters paid more than this?"

"You couldn't keep our Carson from getting into trouble! He got burned on his arm! What kind of babysitter are you?!" Eric scolded her.

"Your baby daughter was crying for almost the entire time! I was trying to get her to stop!" Amy retorted.

"That's because she's always loud. You should of known that when babies cry, there might be nothing you can do about it." said Claire. "We're taking our business elsewhere. Good luck, because we're not coming back."

As the family walked away, Amy heard Eric say to his wife, "I told you this was a bad idea."

Amy shut the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was really messy and frizzy, and her beauty mark was gone. To Amy, her reflection showed who her sister was, not her. But the reflection showed Amy wasn't perfect. Amy refused to believe this and went upstairs to tidy herself up.

Meanwhile, Sammy was looking for Helen's Hair Salon to meet the mysterious stranger who wrote the note to her. "Well, this looks like the right place." Sammy said to herself. "Brr..."

It was mid-fall in New York City, and the weather was getting colder each day. Sammy wished she had remembered to bring a jacket instead of just wearing her long-sleeve shirt that was part of her cheerleader uniform. For the most part, she and her sister had identical outfits. But she lost track of time as her thoughts ran wild. It was 4:50 in the afternoon, and nobody was looking for Sammy, or so she thought...

"Psst... Over here!" a voice called.

Sammy looked around but didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" she called out, frightened.

"Over here!" a more feminine voice called. "Look 90 degrees to your left!"

Sammy looked around and saw the interns seen in Revenge of the Island, All Stars and Pahkitew Island as well as a large white van. The female intern was in the driver's seat of a van, the skinny one was in shotgun, and the chubby was outside the van.

"No time to explain, get in the van!" the chubby one said.

Sammy did as she was told, and the chubby intern got in, shut the door, and they drove away very fast. Sammy wondered what was going on, but she knew this wasn't the time for questions.


	5. The Secret Meeting

Sammy was in the van with the interns. They were all still in uniform, so they tried not to be seen. They drove along the interstate over the speed limit, but they were in a hurry.

"Uh guys... What's going on? Where are you taking me? And who are you?" Sammy asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Please one question at a time." said the female interns. "My name's Britney, the skinny guy is Eric, and the last one is Tod. We're taking you to a place where we know Chris nor Scarlett will be able to find us."

They drove for what seemed like half-an-hour, but Sammy lost track of the time.

"Here we are," said Eric. "My old house. It's mostly deserted, but we come here in times where we need to form secret meetings."

"Secret meetings? For what?" Sammy asked.

"For the OCPF. Organization to get Chris in Prison Forever." Tod answered. "Quickly, inside!"

Sammy ran inside and Tod locked the door behind him. They led Sammy to a table where the conducted their meetings. Britney stepped up to a podium with a gravel and pounded it on the surface. Sammy sat down with Tod and Eric.

"I call this meeting to order! With our honorary guest, Sammy Andrews!" Britney declared. "Sammy, you may now ask us questions."

"What's been going on? My parents and sister have disappeared, and the only clue I have is Scarlett's glasses!" Sammy answered. She held up Scarlett's glasses.

"Oh dear... Scarlett must be working with him..." said Tod, worried.

"With who?" Sammy asked.

"With Chris McClain." Eric answered. "We know that he was supposed to be arrested after the Total Drama Pahkitew Island finale, but he escaped before the police arrived and he became a fugitive."

"We have been trying to find him for weeks. And from the information you've given us,we are highly positive he is lurking in this area." Tod added.

"So, are you saying Chris McClain, the host of Total Drama, has kidnapped my family?!" Sammy asked, very angry.

"We believe so. But we don't have enough proof to verify this, or that's he's even in this area. Sammy, do you have any allies in this area?"

"Well, Jasmine and Shawn have gone to their respective homes in Australia and Russia, so no." Sammy sadly answered.

Back at what is now Amy's house, she was trying to babysit two new kids; a six year old girl named Erica and a three year old boy named Daniel. She was having a little bit more luck here than the first time. Daniel was sleeping on the couch, while Erica was reaching for a sharp knife.

"No Erica! Don't touch that!" she exclaimed. She put her down on the ground and put the stool Erica was using on the dining room table. She ran to her room, grabbed some colored pencils and sheets of paper and handed them to Erica.

"You shouldn't play with sharp knifes, young girl. You could get hurt." she said as she handed the materials to Erica. "Here. You can create a colorful picture while I prepare dinner."

She went back to the kitchen and assumed trying to make the pizza. She already heated the oven to the right temperature and was now covering the pizza with cheese and it's other toppings. She threw it in the oven for 20 minutes, and went to clean up the kitchen. After that, she went to the living room, only to find colored pencil markings all over the lower part of the wall. "Erica! Why are there colored pencil markings on the wall?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Daniel did it, not me!" Erica pleaded.

"Then why is he still asleep?" asked Amy. She pointed to Erica's brother, still asleep on the couch.

"Ok, it was me! I ran out of room on my paper, you only gave me three pieces of paper!"

"You irresponsible little brat! Haven't your parents taught you better than this?!" Amy exclaimed, very mad at Erica.

Erica then started to cry and slapped Amy in the face. "And now, things have gone from bad to worse..." Amy said to her own flawed reflection.


	6. The Fall of the House of Andrews

Back at Eric's secret house, the interns and Sammy continued their meeting.

Tod said, "If you can't ask Jasmine or Shawn for help, do you know any other contestants who would be willing to help you track down Chris and throw him in jail?"

"No, Jasmine and Shawn are out, Topher might but I have no clue where he lives, so there's no one left besides you guys." Sammy answered sadly.

"What about your sister Amy?" Britney asked.

"Am-Meany? No way am I working with her! She's the worst sister ever! I couldn't work with Am-Meany to save my life!" Sammy exclaimed. "Besides, I can handle this without her."

Meanwhile, at Amy's house, things were going terribly wrong. She was babysitting three kids; ten year old Chris Evans, his younger brother Comso, and a baby girl named Helen. All three of them were trouble for Amy. Chris wouldn't stop singing loudly, Comso was writing all over the wall, and Helen wouldn't stop crying.

"Chris, stop singing! You're frightening the baby!" Amy scolded.

"Stop singing, your scaring Amy's baby, yeah right.. I don't care if your little girl cries or not."

"She's not mine you idiot! I'm looking after her while her parents are out at a party! And besides, she's your sister!" Amy answered back to Chris. "If you must sing loudly, do it away from Helen, up in my room."

Chris walked up the stairs to Amy's room. Amy sensed something was wrong. She saw and smelled a cloud of smoke coming from the kitchen, and as she ran in, the kitchen burst into flames!

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed as she was blown back. She quickly put out her clothes, grabbed Helen and Comso, and took them outside. "Stay here, and don't go anywhere without me." Amy ordered the kids before she charged into the fire. She sprinted up the steps and called out, "Chris! Chris, where are you?!" She kicked down the door to her room and was horrified by what she saw. She saw Scarlett laughing sinisterly with a lasso around Chris and part of Amy's room was on fire!

"No... no... my worst nightmare has come alive..." Amy said, shaking in fear.

"Goodbye pathetic sister..." Scarlett said, she jumped off the porch, taking Chris with her.

"Ahh! Help me!" Chris cried out as he fell.

Amy ran to the porch and jumped after her but she only landed on the hard ground in a rose bush. She saw a big mirror of herself and looked at herself long and hard. Her hair was messy, the sleeves of her shirt were burned all the way to her shoulders, her legs were bleeding and burning due to the thorns and fire, and her beauty mark was completely gone.

"No... What have I done? What have I become?" Amy asked...

Then Amy did something she had never done before; she started to cry. Sure, she faked it as a kid, but now she was actually crying for the first time in her life.

"Samey, what have I done? What have I become?" Amy asked her reflection. But she heard no answer because she was simply talking to herself.


	7. The Sisters Separate

After the meeting, Sammy went back home, only to find her older twin sister crying under an old willow tree in their front yard.

"What have I done?" Amy asked her reflection.

Sammy came into the mirror's view. "Bullying me for my entire life! You should be ashamed of yourself for that!"

"No, it's not that." Amy answered in between sobs. "Look at what happened to my house!"

Sammy turned around and gasped in disbelief. The whole house had burned down. There was nothing left except for a pile of rubble which didn't burn down and crumble into ashes. "Oh my gosh... What happened?"

"Unfortunately, I know how everything went wrong... Comso, grab Helen and come over here."

A young 6 year old boy named Comso held a baby girl, apparently named Helen and walked over to Amy. Soon the police officers arrived and got out of the car. They were the same police officers on the morning the family was kidnapped.

"Are you Amy?" asked the policewoman.

"Yes, that would be me." Amy answered.

"What happened here?"

Amy told the police officers everything that happened (that is, except for the temporary insanity by seeing her true self in the mirror.) When she was finished, the parents had arrived to what was Amy's home, and the police officers told them the bad news.

"Look, Mr and Mrs. Evans, I'm so sorry about what happened to Chris, I don't know why..." Amy began to explain.

"I know that you have faced two babysitting failures in the past. And I'm no person of power who can do this, but you might as well consider your babysitting business closed." Mr. Evans coldly remarked.

"You are the worst babysitter ever!" Mrs. Evans said.

The word _Ever_, rang in Amy's ears, and she hung her head in shame.

"Come on kids, let's go. "Mr. Evans told his kids.

Comso looked at Amy with sad eyes, and so did Helen. "Comso, I'm so sorry, I don't know what went wrong..." Amy said sadly... "I'm just..."

"It's ok Amy, I'm sure we'll find Chris soon. Good luck with fixing your house." Comso said sadly.

"Comso, come here!" Mr. Evans said.

Comso took his baby sister, got into his parent's van and they drove away. Sammy then started going through the rubble.

"Young girl, what are you doing?" asked the 1st policeman.

"I'm looking for something in this rubble that might help me in my mission!" Sammy answered while moving rubble.

"Mission? What mission?" asked the 2nd policeman.

"I'm going to find the people who did this. I'm going to find them and I'm going to make them pay!" Sammy said, still digging through the rubble. She looked for almost an hour, but she didn't find anything in there except for a frying pan, a knife, and a locked chest. Thirty minutes into her search, the police officers left.

"Well, this is all I found." she told Amy. "Looks like the knife may be the only useful thing here." She took the knife and put it in her right boot on the back side of her leg.

"Wouldn't you be arrested if you were caught with a weapon in public?"Amy asked.

"First off, I doubt a sharp kitchen knife would be considered a lethal weapon. Second, I'm not using it in public, I'm saving it for when I need it, Third, the police saw me pick it up and they know my intentions are pure, and fourth, even if I do get arrested, I don't care as long as I save my family!" Sammy retorted to her. "So sayonara, sister!"

Sammy walked away with dignity and determination, leaving Amy in sorrowful shock. She looked at the chest, then pulled out a sliver key that was concealed in her shirt. She opened the chest and the first thing she found surprised her.

"No way..." Amy said, staring at the picture in disbelief. "How... how could it be?"


	8. To the Island

After leaving the house, Sammy wondered through the streets, wondering where Chris and Scarlett were. She looked at every household, every apartment, and even a mansion, which belonged to Topher. She remembered that Topher wanted to replace Chris as the host of the Total Drama series. With nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to, she knocked on the door of his mansion.

"Just a moment, please!" said a female voice.

Sammy recognized the voice anywhere. It was Ella, the girl with a beautiful voice. Ella opened the door and found Sammy on the other side. "Amy, what are you doing here? I thought you hated Topher."

"I'm Sammy, actually, I don't, and I need to speak with him." Sammy answered. "It's a matter of importance."

"Topher, you have a visitor!" Ella called out to him.

The girls entered the house and found Topher in a white suit and a black bow tie. "Hello there... Amy?"

"This is Sammy, actually. She wishes to speak with you." Ella answered. "I'll be in the studio if you need me."

As Ella left, Sammy took a seat on the comfy white couch across from Topher in his red chair. "So, Sammy, why do you need to speak with me?" Topher asked.

"Do you know what happened to Chris? Where he is? I need to find him and get revenge on him." Sammy answered.

"Well, unfortunately, nobody knows for sure where he is. But... according to some rumors, he is on Pahkitew Island. Read this newspaper article for more details." Topher answered, giving Sammy the newspaper.

Sammy looked at the newspaper.

_Chris McClain: Fugitive, Broke Host, or Dead?_

_45-year old host, Chris McClain, has been MIA for weeks. Nobody knows for certain what happened to him after Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Blaineley, a rival of Chris, said that Chris was most likely dead, but no evidence has been found to support her claim. Some said that he was broke, considering that his cottage was blown up by a former contestant on Total Drama All Stars, and given a million dollars to two different contestants within the same year, so many believe he is in debt and may not be able to continue the series. A few others say that he became a fugitive after Pakitew Island ended. According to a girl who's father works with the RCMP, or Royal Canadian Mounted Police, they arrived at the island to arrest Chris, but they didn't find him and the island was deserted. Some believe he is hiding there, but the likely-hood of that being true is very low. We will keep you informed on any information we get on Chris McClain, true or not. From Hollywood Life._

"Do you really think any of those could be true?" Sammy asked Topher, but she realized she was talking to empty air.

Somehow, she knew Chris was there. He had to be. After packing up for a long trip, which would be taken by a cruise part of the way there. If only she had a plane...

"All aboard, the cruise for Saint-Pierre and Miquelon awaits!"she heard the captain say.

Sammy knew the Island was in Atlantic Ocean, about 150 miles away from Saint-Pierre and Miquelon, so she took a cruise there. A few hours later, she stood there without her bags and looked at the sunset.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming... I'm going to stop him if it's the last thing I do." Sammy promised herself. "I promise..."


	9. Amy Arrives at the Island

Back at the remains of the Andrews house, Amy found three mementos; the first one was a picture of her and Sammy building a sand castle as three year old girls, the second was a photo of baby Amy and Samey sleeping peacefully in their crib, and a pink heart paper saying, "Friends Together, Sisters Forever, Sammy and Amy" in purple ink. Amy began to tear up seeing the good memories that were forever lost from Amy's mind. She took the locked trunk and key to her grandparent's house. She knew she had to find Sammy and tell her this so they could repair the good sisterly relationship they had and work together to save their family! Unfortunately, she didn't find her sister at the house, so she began to search the city.

"Where is Samey?" Amy asked herself as she walked around the city. "Oh wait, I can just call her. If I can remember her number..." She dialed Sammy's number and waited as the phone rang. "Come on, please answer... Please."

Sammy finally answered after the 5th ring, "Hello?"

"Hello? Samey, is that you? Where are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm on a cruise ship on the way to Saint-Pierre and Miquelon." Sammy answered.

"Look, I don't know why you're going there, but I need you to return home." Amy said.

"I'm not coming back home. There is no real home without my true family. I'm going to Pakitew Island to save them."

"Are you crazy? Trying to that alone? You could be.." Amy started to protest.

"I'm going to save them. And don't try to stop me!"

"Hello? Samey? Samey?!" Amy asked, but Sammy had already hung up.

Amy had to save her sister and show her the mementos. But where was she going to get a plane to fly? And then she'd need someone to fly it for her. She took a small, private jet and blackmailed someone into flying it. Her methods may of been bad to the bone, but her intentions were as pure as gold. After many many hours, Amy got to the island.

"Samey, I promise... I'll save you, younger sister..." Amy said.

"Miss Andrews, we've arrived at the island." the pilot said. "We're coming in for a landing."

Suddenly, and without any warning, the plane began to fall towards the shore of the island.

"We're falling! We're gonna crash!" Amy screamed in fear.

"You won't crash. Take this." said the pilot as he handed her a parachute. "Save your family, save your sister."

Amy jumped out the plane with the parachute and safely landed on the beach and she began to search the island for her younger sister. The plane had crashed into the sand, with no way to tell if the pilot survived. Amy tried to dismiss these thoughts. She had other things to worry about at that moment.


	10. Sammy Loses Her Sanity

After arriving on Saint-Pierre and Miquelon, Sammy quickly took her knife, her food/supply bag and used a paddle boat to get to Pakitew Island. She landed on the beach and made a campfire. She also found a plane and a pilot which crashed in the sand. Amazingly, the pilot was still alive, so Sammy shared some of her food with him.

"So, why are you here?" Sammy asked him.

"Well, someone came looking for you, Samey, is it? She believed you where here, so I flew her here willingly." the pilot said.

"It's Sammy actually. Do you have a name?" Sammy asked him.

"The name's Kirk." the pilot said. "I'm about 17 years old, almost 18 actually."

"I'm only 16." Sammy said. "I probably should get going."

"Sammy, why did you come here? To escape your sister?" asked Kirk.

"No, I came here to save my family. Chris McClain has taken my parents, and my other sister Blaineley, and I know Chris is hiding them here." Sammy said running off.

Eventually, she came to the underground portion of the island. She faced vicious man-eating sharks. She punched them in the face, but one got her shirt, which is why she brought back-up clothes. She ditched the damaged shirt and put on a pink tank top.

"I swear Chris, once I'm done with your army, you are going down!" Sammy screamed in anger.

She battled through many Chris-bots...

"Take that, Chris!" Sammy yelled.

She battled through robots that looked like the contestants of Total Drama Pakitew Island, including her worst enemy and sister, Amy. As she battled and battled for hours, she was turning into a raging, blood-thirsty monster who had lost her mind in the labyrinth.

"Where are you Chris?! Are you a coward? Show yourself!" Sammy exclaimed.

She heard something that sounded like a crying child... This distracted herself for an Evil Scarlett robot to appear.

"You will die, foolish mortal! Prepare to perish!" said the robot as she breathed fire. Sammy barely avoided this.

As Scarlett cornered her, she thought, _How am I going to get out of this? _


	11. The Duel

Like her younger sister, Amy found her way to the underground interior of the island. She battled many robots with only her hands. "Sammy? Where are you?"

She got her when she saw Sammy. Sammy growled and she said, "Hello, un-sister. What are you doing here?"

"Sammy? What's going on? Why did you disappear like this?" Amy asked.

"You were never a real sister to me, you two-time jerk!"

"Look, sister, I came to apologize..." Amy started to say.

Sammy turned the other way. "That's too bad... Because I came to destroy you!" Her eyes then constantly glowed red.

Amy now realized that wasn't her sister, but a robot version of Sammy! She couldn't face the robot, because not only would she not want to destroy her "sister", but also because Amy had no weapons, unlike the real Sammy, who she knew had a knife. She had to use trickery to confuse the robot.

"Hey Samey, if you want me, come and get me!" Amy teased the robot.

"Argggh!" yelled the Sammy robot, as she began to chase Amy.

Amy ran and ran, dodging laser systems, and battling robots of the other contestants. She ran until she saw the Samey-bot get eaten by a shark. She didn't feel guilt and kept moving.

"I don't understand... Why would Sammy come here alone?" Amy asked herself as she walked into a dark room.

"The same reason you walked alone through my lair and faced my robot army alone; because you were a terrible sister to her." a familiar voice said.

The lights turned on and shined brightly through the wide arena. There was an audience above Amy, and Chris McClain was sitting in a wooden throne on a balcony above the arena, dressed like a king.

"Chris McClain, where is my sister?!" Amy asked angrily.

"If she survived the Evil Scarlett Robot which burned your room down, she should be here right..." Chris began to say.

There was a loud, "ARRRR!" in a voice Amy knew. Her sister. Sammy ran into the other side of the arena with messy clothes, a burn on her left leg, and hair was askew, but Amy fared no better. Chris grabbed a microphone and tested it before he spoke into it.

"Now. Welcome to the Fight of the Century!" Chris announced. "For your purchase of $75 dollars, you will see these sisters battle it out, which will answer the untimely question; who is the better twin? Will it be Samey, the younger one who took her sister's place in the season she was in?"

"It's Sammy, and I am the better twin! Amy, you're going down!" she yelled.

"Or will it be Amy, the lazy, bossy girl who was terrible to her sister?" Chris asked.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed.

She heard people shouting, "Amy take down Samey, Amy take down Samey!" and "Sammy is superior! Sammy is superior!"

"Let the duel begin!" Chris announced. An intern rang the gong, and Sammy charged towards her sister, ready to demolish her.


	12. The Ultimate Duel

Sammy charged towards her sister with her knife, ready to fight. Sammy stuck at her sister with her knife at her right arm... Amy kicked her away, then grabbed one of Sammy's wrists, but she quickly broke free, and pushed her sister into the wall!

"Samey, it doesn't need to be like this!" Amy shouted.

"Why should it not be? You've been terrible to me for years, and I've had enough of it!" Sammy retaliated. She then attempted to kick her sister into a crocodile pit, but both sisters barely dodged the ferocious animal. Amy searched through her jacket for something, but Sammy kicked her sister into a giant hole, Amy barely hanged on to the edge.

"Samey, I mean, Sammy!" The younger twin hesitated. "I don't want to fight you!"

"You don't?" Sammy asked, the kindness in her voice returning.

"No, I don't."

Sammy helped her sister up... "Sorry sister." Sammy said sarcastically.

"What?"

Only to push her into the pit, which was now full of chemical-filled water. Sammy turned away because she thought Amy drowned, but Amy arose out of the pool. "Sammy! I'll make you pay for that! You want me to be the bad guy, well you got your wish!"

Sammy saw her sister charge towards her, and she was knocked into the wall. Sammy saw a few things fall on the ground but decided to ignore it. She punched her sister in the face and knocked out a tooth.

"Ooo... That's gotta hurt! Looks like Samey is winning this match!" Chris announced.

"Sammy is Superior! Sammy is Superior! Sammy is Superior!" a big portion of the crowd cheered.

"I am the superior one! You were never better than me!" Amy yelled.

"But that was then, and this is now!" Sammy said as she kicked Amy in the stomach and almost into a pit, this time, filled with lava. Amy gasped in terror and barely managed to escape the lava pit.

"You never listened to my commands. You moved out of the house and tried to live on your own when you knew you couldn't do it!" Amy exclaimed as she punched Sammy.

"You never cared about the family. You just wanted to run the house with me as your servant 24/7! And I didn't go off on my own!" Sammy retorted back as she kicked Amy.

The duel began to heat up, and soon the entire landscape turned into a desert without either of them noticing.

"You started it, and now I'm gonna finish it!" Sammy stated.

"No, you started on it, and I'm going to finish it!" Amy argued.

The sisters charged towards each other, Sammy with her knife, and Amy with a gun she found.


	13. The Victorious Sister

Sammy charged towards Amy with her knife, and likewise, Amy charged at Sammy with her gun. Amy shot many bullets in the air, but Sammy dodged them all, then fell onto a cactus.

"Ow!" Sammy shrieked. "You'll pay for that!"

"No, you'll pay for not listening to me." Amy said. "I'm the older one, I'm perfect!" Just then, Amy got distracted by her flashbacks of the mirror revealing her true self, Sammy stabbed Amy in the arm. "You'll pay for that!" She kicked Sammy down, then shot another bullet.

Sammy dodged and teased Amy, she fired and fired bullets, some landing into the cacti plants on the field. Sammy was eventually forced to the wall, Amy pointed the gun right at her heart.

"It's over now!" said Amy. "Say goodnight!"

Sammy closed her eyes, and Amy fired her gun, but no bullets came out. She was out of bullets!

"Ha! You're out of bullets. Now it's my turn to strike!" Sammy exclaimed, pulling out her knife.

"Oh no..." Amy muttered under her breath. She ran away from Sammy, who threw her knife at Amy, but hit her shoulder instead of her heart, Amy threw the knife into the deep pond.

"The competition is getting more fierce each minute!" Chris announced. "Each sister is determined to win this competition!"

"Amy take down Samey! Amy take down Samey!" part the crowd cheered.

"Sammy is Superior! Sammy is Superior!" another part of the crowd said.

Sammy picked up her knife, and tried to throw it at Amy, but a big cloud of smoke came, and Sammy threw it without looking.

"Ahhh!" Amy screamed.

The knife was on the ground and covered in even more blood, and Amy was lying on the ground.

"Amy? Are you ok? Amy?!" Sammy asked.

She shook Amy but she didn't wake up.

"I declare that the winner of the duel of the sisters is none other than Samey! Er, Sammy!" Chris announced.

Sammy heard, "Sammy is Superior, Sammy is Superior!" and then looked at her sister...

"No... it can't be..." Sammy said. "What have I done?"

Sammy looked at Amy and began to cry.


	14. We're All Prisoners

Sammy had just won the ultimate duel, and got her revenge on Amy, but why did she feel so bad about it? She walked out of the arena and found Chris being carried around by his interns on his makeshift throne.

"Congratulations, Samey! You've defeated your sister in the ultimate duel!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's Sammy, not Samey." Sammy corrected. "Now where are my family members?"

Chris looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me! I know you've taken them and hidden them captive down here!" Sammy yelled. "Now where are they?"

"I really don't know what you're..." Chris shuttered.

"Let us out of here!" a familiar voice screamed.

"The zombies will eat your brain, Chris!" another voice screamed.

Sammy she pushed Chris to the ground, running away. She followed the voices and soon found out that her parents and Blaineley weren't the only people who were kidnapped and imprisoned by Chris. Every contestant on Pakitew Island, except for herself, Amy and Scarlett were trapped in one big prison cell.

"You have to help us!" shouted Sky.

"Sky? Shawn? Jasmine? What are you all doing here?" Sammy asked.

"Chris imprisoned us because he wants to get the millions back from Shawn, but he refuses to disclose the location of his money." said the cold voice of Scarlett, who was trapped in her own cell. Her hair was loose and she sat with her arms folded.

"He just wants to torture us even more." Dave said.

"Don't worry Dave, one way or another we'll get out of this." Sky reassured him.

"Wait, where's Blaineley?" Sammy asked, now noticing Blaineley was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm afraid I have bad news about her." Mrs. Andrews said.

"Your sister... She died of a heart attack." said Mr. Andrews. "She was on route to her interview when she was found by Chef, she fainted and never woke up. After we were taken, she was pronounced dead."

"What? No... no it.. it can't be.. I've lost both of my sisters?" Sammy said.

Chris and Chef ran into the room, startling Sammy. "You are not supposed to be here. I can't let you escape!" Chef declared.

"Don't let her escape!" Chris said.

Sammy looked for her knife, but found it was gone...

"Oh no... I lost it..." Sammy muttered under her breath. She turned back to Chris angrily. "You can't do this Chris! These contestants have their rights!"

"I know, but I don't care. Chef, destroy her." Chris ordered.


	15. The Mementos

"Chef, destroy her." Chris ordered.

Chef punched Sammy in her face and into the wall, she stood up and kicked Chef in his knee. Sammy ran around, looking for the keys.

"What's she doing?" Rodney asked.

"I think she's looking for the keys." answered Beardo.

"Why can't the wizard get us out of here with his powers?" Sugar asked, talking about Leonard.

"I've tried that ever since I got here, Sugar. It hasn't worked." Leonard answered sadly.

"Topher, this is terrible! How is Sammy going to get out of this?" Ella asked, afraid of what could happen to her.

"You could sing and try to distract Chef." Topher suggested.

"It's too late for that. Chef's got her." Max argued.

He was right. Chef had Sammy's neck in one of his massive hands, holding her like a scruffy little kitten, he walked over to the shark pit and was about to drop her in.

"Sammy!" Jasmine screamed.

Suddenly, a swampy figure who was wrapped in white bandages around her chest and shoulders threw something with glass at Chef. He fell backward and released Sammy.

"Need a hand, sister?" the figure asked, offering a hand to Sammy.

"Amy! But how...?" Sammy asked confused.

"I faked my death. I let you win the battle to tell you I'm not the better one. Sister, I don't want to fight you." Amy said.

"Why not? You always hated me..." Sammy responded.

"Look at these mementos I found while I beat up Chris and Chef." Amy ordered.

Amy gave the pictures and the paper to Sammy. "If things were better... Then what happened?" She put the mementos away and saw Amy being beaten up by Chef and Chris running away. As much as Sammy wanted revenge on Chris, she couldn't leave her sister behind. "Amy, hold on!" She kicked Chef in the face, knocked him into the wall. "Amy, you try and find the keys, I'll get revenge on Chris. Meet up with me once you're done."

"Right." Amy said. "I'll interrogate Chef for the keys." Amy put her hands around Chef's neck, beginning to choke him. "Where are the keys?!"


	16. The Ultimate Plan for Revenge

Author's Notes;

-To Guest named Lonewolf; Hmm. I had never thought about that. I actually kinda like the idea. No promises, but I'll think about it and see what I can't do.

Now then, back to the story.

Sammy ran after Chris, trying to get her ultimate revenge on him. She soon found herself surrounded by a few familiar friends. "The interns! What are you doing here?"

"We knew you came here." said Britney.

"We couldn't let you face Chris alone." Eric said.

The friends charged at Chris and found him in his hot tub room.

"Chris, you'll pay for everything you've done!" said Sammy and Britney in unison.

They beat up Chris, but he was able to knock out Eric and Tod out.

"We need reinforcements!" Sammy said as Chris punched her in the face.

"But where will we get them?" asked Britney.

"Here!" Amy exclaimed. Every contestant of TDPI, except for Scarlett was behind her.

"Command us, Lady Amy." Rodney said.

"Charge!" Amy screamed.

The contestants, minus Ella, who sang to annoy and distract Chris, began to beat him up. Every contestant but Ella and Scarlett took the opportunity to lay at least one punch or kick to him.

"Ow... How long you are going to continue this?"

"That was only level one of your torture. Ella, stop your singing and release the beast!" Amy ordered.

"ARRGH!" shrieked a wild Scarlett. She had her hair down and her glasses off.

"Oh no..." Chris said...

"Oh yes, Scarlett, destroy him." Amy ordered.

After Scarlett destroyed him, they all cheered wildly.

"How did you manage to tame Scarlett?" Sammy asked.

"I have my ways." Amy said. "Would you like the honors?"

Amy handed the keys over to Sammy, and with them, Sammy freed her parents and the other prisoners.

"What now?" asked Dave.

"We need to get everyone back home." Sammy answered.

"Don't worry. We'll cover the transportation." said Eric.


	17. Everything's Ok

Tod and Eric began to fly the plane to take all of the contestants home. Chris's possessions were taken by the contestants and Chef was tied up in a closet, soon to be put behind bars. The contestants were in the same plane they took as they were arriving to Pakitew Island for the 1st time.

"Alright Sammy. On your request, Tod and Eric will drop you and your sister off last to make sure all the contestants are delivered home safely." Britney said.

"Thanks Britney." Sammy said. "Hey Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you used to be nice to me in those mementos, then why did you turn evil and bossy?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. I think on the beach during nighttime, when I was alone, I saw a young evil boy, he told me to be mean to you, that you secretly plotted against me and told me that I was better than you. To this day, I have no idea who that boy was or even if he's here today." Amy answered.

"Well, it doesn't matter who he was, but if I find him, I'll make him pay." Sammy declared.

"And so will I." Amy agreed.

Eventually, all of the contestants (except for Scarlett-who had to face 2 years in prison and 250,000 fine) were returned home.

Dave and Sky made up, Jasmine and Shawn still had each other and the millions, Sugar and Leonard started a long-distance relationship, Rodney returned to farming, Beardo became a part DJ, and Max... is unknown... Topher and Ella returned to New York City and Topher even allowed Sammy and her family to live with him until they could get a new house. Sammy and Amy also started a babysitting business, but this time, they worked together and made a lot of money which would go towards rebuilding their family's future. It was a month after their big mission was successfully completed.

"Well, things should turn out better, right Amy?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so..." Amy answered.

"Sister, is something wrong?" Sammy asked.

"No.. no.. everything's fine..." Amy answered.

Amy left and went to her new room. She no longer wore her beauty mark, but she still had the key-chain around her neck, and she opened the trunk.

She put the mementos away and locked the trunk. She stared at herself in the mirror and once again, saw her messy reflection. "It's ok... Amy.." she said to herself. "You and Sammy saved and truly reunited the family."

Amy thought about Blaineley, the dead sister who was left on the island.

"Rest in peace, other sister..." Amy said quietly.

She fell asleep smiling, knowing somehow, everything would be ok in the end.


End file.
